


A little tied up, Princess?

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Masochism, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: Seline asks June to take control for the night. He gladly accepts.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character(s), Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Kudos: 20





	A little tied up, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on my Tumblr soon!
> 
> ty to the folks on the a6 server who encouraged this and read some of the wip ;)

The way that June looks at her as she stands before him, clutching a length of sleek white rope, is almost comical. Seline feels her cheeks grow even warmer as he looks away, his own face flushed and his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. It’s… not exactly how she imagined the night would start.

“So,” he says after far too long of a silence, “you want me to tie you up?”

“Yes, that’s what the rope’s for.” She clears her throat once, then twice. The span of rope between her hands goes taut, and she has to force herself to keep looking at him. “I invited Ry, but she… uh… she said she prefers it when I have my hands free.”

He has to cover his mouth to muffle a burst of laughter. Just as quickly, though, his eyes soften and he beckons her forward. She obeys without argument, hesitating for a moment before holding out the rope. He takes it, runs his fingers along the length. “Where’d you get this, anyway?”

“Not important! Just, are you comfortable with this?”

He reaches down and takes her hand. His thumb rubs little circles on her skin, and her shoulders relax. “I am, just… I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Oka—wait, what?”

“I mean—shit, nevermind, don’t think about that. That’s gross. Not sexy.” She barks out a short laugh that he echoes.

Casually, he lifts her hand in his and presses the rope to her wrist. A shiver goes down her spine at the mere contact. “So, Princess,” he drawls, “you want me to tie you up and take you?”

Her lashes flutter and another shudder rakes through her body. She stares at the rope, its contrast against the blue of her skin, and her pupils dilate. With her free hand, she reaches up and caresses his jaw. “I’d like nothing more, June. But… my title. We’ve been over this—”

He scoops her up beneath the thighs, a cockeyed grin growing when she shrills. With only a few strides, they’re at her bed. He dumps her onto the mattress and cages her beneath him, his arms framing her scarred face like a painting. “No, I think I like this. Having a sweet little Princess at my mercy, serving me…” His voice lowers, grows husky and rough. “Doesn’t that paint a pretty picture?”

“Woah,” is all she manages to say. Her throat bobs, and he watches the movement with rapt attention.

He pulls back just enough for her to stand up. The rope rests in his hand, both a warning and a promise. “Strip.”

She takes off her clothing without much spectacle, throwing it aside until she stands bare before him. Her instinct tells her to look away, to fawn in the presence of the predator lurking just behind June’s kind gray eyes, but she remains steady in spite of it. His fingers slide beneath her chin and tilt her head up, his calloused thumb brushing over her lips before he bends down to kiss her. He nips at her bottom lip, forces her mouth open as she whimpers, presses her back until her knees knock against the bed and she lies sprawled out atop her sheets. Seline stares up at him, her violet eyes glazed over and her lips parted.

“Beautiful,” he whispers. He takes her by the shoulder and flips her onto her belly. Immediately, his hands roam down her back, tracing the few scars left behind after her rescue, then to her ass. He squeezes, laughing at her yelp and sideways glare. An unfamiliar weight lands on her back. She goes still. There’s a soft  _ schlick, _ the sound of a blade gliding through fabric. As soon as she processes this, he has both her wrists in hand and is guiding her to bend at the elbow and press her forearms together. The rope binds them, secures her arms flat against her back. She strains at the bindings, testing their strength. He clicks his tongue and puts slight pressure on the back of her neck. Her glow falters. Though his touch is gentle, the strength behind it is… a little frightening. “Careful, sweetheart, keep that up and I might just think you’re trying to escape.”

A quiet whine bubbles up in the back of her throat as he eases her onto her back again and looks down at her appraisingly. He follows the curve of her collarbone first with his eyes, then his lips. She squirms beneath him, his name on her lips and her breath catching when he takes one breast in his hand. He rolls his thumb over her nipple, pinches it, rumbles with laughter at her yelp.

“Do you like that?” His breath on her skin is like fire, burning through her body and into her core.

“Yes.”

He smiles, presses a long kiss to her sternum, moves to her other breast. “You’re so soft,” he murmurs. His lips bless her skin with feather-light kisses. Between each kiss, he whispers, “I want to mark you here and here and here… you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Princess? Showing everyone that you’re  _ mine.” _

“I-I would like that very much.”

June’s gaze darts up to her face, watches as her eyes scrunch shut and her cheeks flush bright red. For a moment, he can hardly recognize her as  _ Seline, _ the same woman who had almost cracked a bottle over a man’s head for harassing her and Ryona. The same woman who had been so bold as to make the first move on him. The same woman who promised that she would dismantle the broken systems that ruined him. “I wonder how long they’ll last.” He latches on to the skin at the swell of her breast, forms a dark bruise, presses a gentle kiss as an apology. Like this, he works his way up her chest and then down her stomach. She keens with every new mark.

Secretly, he hopes that she can be heard from outside.

Her hips buck up against his clothed thigh, and it takes everything in him not to grind against her in turn. She whines at the lack of stimulation, sighs airily when he kisses just below her navel. Just as he reaches the juncture of her thighs, he stands once more to look down at his work. Immediately, she begs for him to go back, her arms straining at the ropes.

“Touch me there, please, please—”

“Not yet.”

Her eyes brim with tears and he wipes them with his thumb. She tilts her head into his palm. He kisses her on each cheek, then her lips.

“You’re okay to keep going?”

Breathless, she nods in reply. Under his steady, heated stare, she can’t help but squirm.

“Stand up for me.”

She obeys. He sets both hands on her shoulders and eases her to her knees, then kneels before her. Seline remains still and pliant as he takes the remaining rope and ties her thighs to her calves. The cool, sleek rope presses into her skin and accentuates the fullness of her thighs, the shimmer of her cobalt glow.

He rises, looks down at her. She meets his eyes and smiles. “You know, I feel a little underdressed,” she comments. She shimmies her shoulders and her tits jiggle and his serious expression melts as he holds in a laugh. Seline winks, then drags her gaze down from his face to his crotch. She sucks her lip between her teeth, seeing his tented pants. “I’d help with that, but… I’m a little tied up.”

June rolls his eyes, lips quirked in a smile, and works to unbuckle his pants. “I think,” he says, tossing aside his belts, “that I might like being overdressed right now.”

“You’re so  _ mean _ to me!” She scoots closer, leans her head on his thigh as he pulls down his boxers. Her eyes linger on his exposed cock before sliding up to meet his eyes. “I like seeing this part of you, of course, but you’re beautiful all over.”

“Oh?” He braces one arm against the bed’s overhang and threads the fingers of the other hand into her hair, pulling it out of its bun. Her lips press against the shaft, her lashes low, and he takes a moment to admire the sight.

“I still remember,” she whispers, “when we first met, I saw your face and, despite everything, I felt so  _ safe. _ Such lovely eyes, such a warm smile… an angel, maybe.”

He goes still as she draws back and licks the head of his cock. Though quiet, it’s still easy to hear his breath hitch. It only takes her hollowing her cheeks and sinking further down his shaft for his control to slip and his hips to buck. Her eyes go wide, but flutter shut just as quickly. She moans around him. Above, the metal overhang creaks under his arm and the weight he puts into steadying himself. The fingers in her hair tighten their grip, holding her head still as he slowly starts to thrust into her mouth. She does her best to keep up with his pace, laving her tongue over his skin and humming her encouragement when he falters and looks down with a worried crease in his brow.

His taste, his smell, his touch, it’s all  _ so much _ and she presses her thighs together in a vain attempt to ease her own growing arousal. Her whine trembles in the back of her throat. She flexes her fingers, looks up at June with wide, pleading eyes.

“Ah, shit… you feel so… so good. And the way you’re looking at me…” His voice trails off into a heady groan. “You’re really testing me here, Princess.” He strokes the back of her head affectionately, lips quirked into that soft, fond smile of his. Her eyes shut at the gesture. Slowly, his fingers slip down to her jaw. He coaxes her back, wipes away some of the drool from her chin, and smiles down at her. “I’d love to just finish this here, but you wanted me to  _ take you. _ I’m guessing you didn’t mean your mouth.”

She nods, excitement coursing through her anew at the promise in his voice. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips before she speaks: “Please, please, I  _ need _ you, June.”

He scoops her up and sets her on the bed. He presses a brief kiss to her lips, strokes her hair, then turns her over onto her stomach. His palms settle on her ass and massage the skin for a moment before he slips one hand lower and runs a finger through her slick. She keens, and he holds her down with his free hand before she can rear up reflexively. “No, no. I want you to be a good girl for me and stay still. Can you do that?”

“I-I can try.”

She regrets saying that as soon as he plunges one finger into her. The effort it takes not to buck her hips against his palm is almost agonizing, her body screaming at her to further seek his touch. His movements are painfully slow. Even as he whispers quiet words of praise into her ear, her aching need isn’t soothed.

“June,” she whispers. “June, can’t you just  _ fuck me _ already?”

Behind her, he takes in a sharp breath. He grips her bound wrists and gives a light squeeze. “I want to make sure,” he says, voice just a little bit hoarse, “that you know what you’re getting into.”

“I can take it rough.” Her impatience all but oozes from her voice.  _ “Gods, _ June, I just want to feel you.”

He’s quiet for a moment, then she hears the rustle of his pants, feels the mattress give beneath his weight, watches his arms settle on either side of her head. A shiver runs through her body. His fingers slip beneath her chin, tilting her head back so he can lock eyes with her. The darkness in that stormy gray, hints of green shimmering just beneath, makes her tremble with  _ want. _

“Then I won’t hold back,” he rasps into her ear. His hips roll against hers twice, his cock gliding through her slick before he finally thrusts into her. He sets a hard, relentless pace without giving her time to settle. Warm fingers clasp around her breasts. He forces her to rise, his hard chest flush with her back, and buries his face in the curve of her neck. His teeth scrape at the skin, graze little red trails through the rich blue before he finds a spot at the end of her clavicle to bite down with almost savage strength. She cries out, tears blooming in her eyes, but fear doesn’t even touch her mind. Almost as if it were an afterthought, he soothes the bite mark with his tongue.

Seline chants his name in time with each powerful thrust, her eyes screwed shut and hands curled into fists at her back. Blindly, she cranes her neck back and seeks out his lips. A groan of satisfaction passes from her to him as he kisses her. He steals her breath, clutches her even closer, fills her senses with  _ him. _

It’s only when she’s panting through her nose that he breaks the kiss. “I wonder what those Goldians would think of this,” he whispers hotly into her ear, “the heir to the throne fucking a common  _ monster.” _

Her lips move as she tries to counter his self-deprecation, but all that comes out is a low moan when he reaches down to stroke her. She whimpers and thrusts her hips back against him. It’s hard to think. Especially like this.

“You’d want them to know that, wouldn’t you?”

“I-I…  _ oh, June—” _

“Ha… ah… I’m one of the only people allowed to see you like this, Princess, aren’t I?”

All she can do is nod. He nips at her ear, kisses the side of her neck. She whispers his name, starts to chant it under her breath as the knot in her core comes closer and closer to unraveling.

He kisses her again, softer this time. His hot breath fans out over her face, voice rough yet gentle as he says, “You’re such a good girl for me, Seline.”

And that’s it. That’s all it takes for her to come, shaking and crying his name and finishing with a raspy, “I love you.”

He fucks her through her orgasm, hips stuttering as he reaches his own climax. June goes still. He pants into her neck, presses feather-light kisses along the blue expanse of skin. Slowly, he pulls out and away, then lies her on her side and removes her bindings. His warm, calloused fingers rub her hands to work any lost feeling back into them. For now, she’s content to let him tend to her like this, to feel his gentle touch in contrast to what they’d just done. Hazy violet eyes drift up to his face, and he chances a tired smile at her.

“How are you doing, Seline?” he asks.

“Sore,” she replies, “but that’s okay. You?”

“Just worried that I went a little far… you’re sure you’re okay?” His brow creases in that signature  _ concerned June _ way, and she can’t help but laugh.

“I like it like this, don’t worry.”

“Okay. If you say so. Let me get some hot washcloths.”

“Such a sweetheart,” she says. She rolls onto her belly and rests her head on her arms, looking up at him with a little grin. “I love you.”

He kisses her forehead. One hand lingers on hers, squeezing lightly before he slides off the bed and heads for the bathroom. “I love you, too.”

It doesn’t take long for him to return, washcloths in hand, and he sets to work on wiping at the mess between her legs, warm water trickling between her thighs as he does so. She mumbles her approval into her skin, eyelids already heavy with exhaustion. The washcloths are set aside, he strips down to his boxers, arranges them both under the covers, cradles her close as she tries to worm her way even closer.

“You said earlier that you invited Ryona,” he notes with some amusement.

She nods. “Mhm. Maybe next time… I’m sure you two could think up something fun to do.”

“We’ll see.” His fingers comb through her hair and massage her scalp. The soft, pleased purr that buzzes in the back of her throat coaxes another smile from him. “Let’s try to get some rest.”

It’s a bit of a sad joke between the two of them, their shared insomnia. Still, it’s hard for Seline to resist the siren’s call of sleep. “Okay.”

Another kiss to her forehead, a sleepy,  _ “Good night,” _ and, before long, they’re both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> am i hinting at a ryona sequel? perhaps


End file.
